Entre la escoba y el mar
by NaDiAnA
Summary: Dos chicas irrumpen en la vida de los Winchester para quedarse y revolucionarlo todo a su paso. Ambientado en la cuarta temporada. Más explicaciones dentro


Entre la escoba y el mar

Resumen: Dos chicas irrumpen en la vida de los Winchester para quedarse y revolucionarlo todo a su paso. Ambientado en la cuarta temporada.

No he visto toda la serie, pero más o menos sé lo que pasa, así que esta es mi versión de lo que pasa después de que vuelva Dean del Infierno. Además es un crossover (se escribe así?) con los mundos creados en otras series y libros (especificaré más en otros capítulos).

Discleamer: Nada de esto me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo esto. Sólo los personajes nuevos son míos.

Capítulo 1

Llevaban tres días huyendo de esa maldita bruja, no sabían en qué momento se les había torcido tanto las cosas pero de un momento a otro pasaron de ser cazadores a ser presas.

Dean estaba que trinaba, habían conseguido darle esquinazo pero todavía no se confiaba y estaba seguro que volvería a aparecer pronto, después de todo ya lo había hecho antes. Todo era culpa de ese maldito agente federal que se le ocurrió la genial idea de poner una recompensa por su cabeza y ahora ya no tendrían sólo a los demonios persiguiéndoles si no también a humanos cazarrecompensas.

Sam no lo llevaba mejor que digamos, pero era distinto también, resulta que él la conocía. Al parecer se conocieron varios meses antes de la muerte de Jess, se había acercado a él para pedirle consejo legal sobre alguna cosa y resulta que surgió algo entre ellos. Sí, como lo leen, Sam tuvo una aventura con esta chica mientras estuvo con Jess. Pero antes de poder hacer nada desapareció sin dejar rastro y ahora de pronto, va y aparece de la nada, se le acerca en el bar todo sonrisas y lo primero que hace es preguntarle por su hermano. La cara del alto fue todo un poema cuando la chica le contó lo de la recompensa y que ella tenía la intención de conseguirla así que mejor que no se metiera en medio. Después de eso el moreno no recuerda como consiguió darle esquinazo para ir por su hermano y salir lo antes posible del motel.

Dean intentó convencerlo de que le tendieran una trampa para así dejarla atada y tener ventaja pero Sam no quiso hacerlo y cuando el mayor le cuestionó acabó confesando su aventura. Cuando el rubio pudo reaccionar debido a semejante noticia simplemente cogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo.

Pero la chica era buena rastreando y al final fue ella la que les tendió la trampa.

FLASHBACK

Entraron en una casa desocupada con la intención de descansar, después de un rápido escaneo para no encontrarse con algún fantasma, se prepararon para descansar cuando oyeron una voz.

- Saaaaaam,- dijo juguetona la tía,- se que estás aquí, y que tu hermano también.

Los dos hermanos corrieron a esconderse sacando sus armas, no les quedó más remedio, intentarían no matarla.

- Sam, será mejor que lo dejes, solo me interesa tu hermano. Ofrecen una gran recompensa por él.

Moviéndose sigilosamente se fueron acercando a la voz, el menor se preparó para salir por detrás de ella y su hermano iría por delante.

- Sam podemos hacer esto fácil, si quieres podemos repartir el dinero entre los dos, aunque yo me quedaría con la mayor parte, después de todo os he encontrado. – De pronto sintió el cañón de un arma en la espalda.

- Para mí que te vas a quedar sin nada- dijo Dean desde su lado acercándose para coger su pistola cuando vio que tenía en la mano otra cosa. – ¿Donde tienes la pistola?- preguntó confundido, estaba seguro de haber visto una pistola.

- ¡Dean! ¡Por fin te conozco! Hay que reconocer que la foto no te hace justicia, estás muchísimo mejor en persona.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro como si no estuviera con dos tíos mucho más altos que ella y armados.

- Pues mira si quieres te doy una foto mía mucho mejor que la que tiene el FBI, - el mayor destilaba sarcasmo, - ahora dime donde tienes la pistola ¿o prefieres que te cachee yo?

- Gracias corazón, pero la foto no me hará falta, y prefiero que me cachee Sam. Me gustan más altos y con cara de niño bueno.

- ¡Pero bueno! Basta los dos de tanta tontería que esto serio. Dean, espósala de una vez!- se impuso el moreno de una vez, esto ya rayaba lo absurdo.

- Creo que por esta vez te vas a quedar con las ganas de verme esposada cielo. Y será mejor que me ponga a trabajar.

Diciendo esto desapareció de pronto para aparecer justo detrás de ellos y con un movimiento del palo mandarlos por los aires. Cuando se levantaron se apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando vieron una ráfaga de luz acercarse hacia ellos. Durante unos minutos sólo se escucharon palabras sueltas que ella decía en latín seguidos de golpes que ellos recibían. Como pudieron salieron de la casa, se subieron al Impala y salieron a toda prisa. Se relajaron al ver que no les seguía ningún coche cuando de pronto el mayor pega un frenazo.

- ¡Dean! ¿Por qué frenas así? ¿No ves que todavía puede alcanzarnos?- Dice el menor mirando al rubio pero este no le mira. Está mirando al frente con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y la boca por poco llega al suelo.

- Sam, - empieza a decir cuando recupera el habla- dime que esa no es la chica volando sobre una escoba.

- ¿Pero qué di…- se corta lo que estaba diciendo cuando, al mirar al frente, ve que, efectivamente, la chica está volando en una escoba- JODER

FIN FLASHBACK

Y ahora se encontraban allí, en medio de la nada, pensando en como librarse del problema. Bueno, el moreno intentaba pensar en algo pero Dean no ayudaba, es más, sólo molestaba.

- ¡Una bruja! – Sam ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido lo mismo. - ¡Una bruja! ¡De todas las tías con las que tenías que haberte liado, lo haces con una bruja! Solo a ti te pasa eso.

- Bueno Dean ¡ya es suficiente! – Salto por fin el menor- Yo no sabía que era una bruja, además, es a por ti a por quien va. Hubiera ido a por ti aunque no me hubiese liado con ella. ¡Deberías estar buscando también como acabar con ella!

- ¿¡Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo Sammy! Por que tu bruja es buena así que ¿cómo podemos acabar con ella sin hacerle daño?

- No es mi bruja- se quejó otra vez y hubieran seguido discutiendo de no se porque sonó el móvil en ese momento.

- ¿Bobby? ¡Hola!- soltó un suspiro el mayor cuando escuchó quien era con quien hablaba el menor- ¿cómo?- el moreno arqueó una ceja confundido mientras escuchaba por el teléfono- ¿Qué quieres que vayamos a tu casa? ¿Qué tienes una sorpresa? … No Bobby no estoy sordo, es que me resulta muy raro- El mayor no pudo evitar una sonrisa- Pues creo que vamos a tardar un poco porque tenemos un problema… Bueeeeeno es que…- el menor se mordió el labio indeciso si decirle o no, sólo le bastó una mirada con el mayor para decidir pedirle ayuda al otro cazador, después de todo sí que necesitaban una mano.- ¿qué tanto sabes de las brujas?... Bueno Bobby, es que esta no es como las que nos hemos encontrado… Pueeeees, digamos que esta es capaz de mandarnos volando a la mierda con un simple palo de madera ¡Ah! Y vuela en una escoba…- Dean estaba más atento que nunca a la conversación de su hermano. – No Bobby, no me estoy quedando contigo… Bien, te esperaremos aquí, no tardes que la bruja es buena encontrándonos… Ok, no tardes.

- ¿Cuánto ha dicho que va a tardar?- Preguntó el rubio nada más colgar.

- Unas cuarto horas, dice que procuremos escondernos bien y que no tiene ni idea de cómo nos metemos en estos líos.

- Bienvenido al club.

Cuando por fin llego Bobby estaban a punto de salir de la casa de la paranoia que tenían, y es que, a cada ruido que escuchaban creían que la bruja saldría a atacarles, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban mejor en la carretera. Bobby los encontró yendo hacia el coche.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? Teníais que esperarme en la casa- dijo el mayor acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Bobby! Por fin llegas,- dijo el rubio adelantándose a saludar- lo siento tío pero si seguíamos en esa casa íbamos a acabar locos.

- Hola Bobby – saludo Sam

- Bueno, empezad a contarme bien que es lo que está pasando.

- Bueno pues verás…- Empezó a hablar Dean pero su hermano lo cortó.

- Esto… Bobby, ¿por qué tienes una chica detrás de ti?

Tanto Bobby como Dean miraron a dónde señalaba el menor con distintas caras de confusión hasta que el mayor habló.

- ¡Laila! Se puede saber ¿cómo has venido? Te dije que podía ser peligroso.

- Bueno Bobby, es que no quería quedarme sola.- Dijo la pequeña, Laila, que no debía tener más de 14 años, e iba a decir algo más cuando se escuchó otra voz bastante divertida.

- ¡Vaya chicos! Hasta que os decidís a salir del escondite, ya me estaba cansando de mover los muebles para asustaros-

La reacción de los hombres fue instantánea, sacaron sus armas apuntando a la bruja mientras Bobby ponía a Laila a sus espaldas para intentar protegerla.

- Oye tía es que no te cansas?- Preguntó Dean.

- Pues claro que no, esto sólo era el calentamiento. Pero me temo que no voy a poder jugar más con vosotros, quiero cobrar el dinero…- la bruja se quedó sin voz al ver a la chica que estaba detrás de los cazadores.

- ¿Susana?- Exclamó la pequeña.

- ¡Laila!

Continuará…

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como sea posible. Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta o no, qué puedo mejorar o si definitivamente no la continúo :P jejeje.

Muchos besos y hasta pronto!


End file.
